1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to computing interfaces and, even more particularly, to computing interfaces that are capable of demonstrably reflecting the impact of various medical conditions on anatomical structures dynamically in response to user input.
2. The Relevant Technology
Many computing interfaces and systems are currently configured for providing medical information. However, there is an ongoing need for improved computing interfaces that are dynamically responsive to user input and that are also capable of providing medical information in a user-friendly and intuitive manner.